Dumbledores' end
by KGB
Summary: Albus is last show post mortem in the Deathly Hallows, this shows what happened after. First part is one-shot, the second part is a crossover idea I got making this story.


In the first place it's a one-shot Harry Potter ending for Dumbledore after we've last seen him in the book. The last part is a potential crossover story I might end up making.

I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Naruto.

I didn't recheck my spelling, English isn't my native language and it's late, so I might have made some mistakes. If I don't post it now, it's not going online so here.

* * *

"_Tell me one last thing," said Harry, "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"_

_Dumbledore beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Harry's ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring his figure. _

"_Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real?" _

-Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows, J.K. Rowling

* * *

When the last pieces of Harry disappeared the same started happening to, what apparently was, King's Cross station. He wasn't completely sure where he was before it was pointed out to him by Harry. He was pretty sure even Harry hadn't known till he started to describe it. Dumbledore chuckled softly to himself; death really was the next great adventure to the well organized mind.

The amusement however was fleeting; death remembered him of too many of his follies. Dumbledore knew that he'd been considered a genius by many and an example of all things, considered "light". Only he himself knew of many of his mistakes, some might not even be mistakes, but he still considered them such. You didn't live to hundred and fifteen without some mistakes. The living world would probably say his biggest mistakes were Grindelwald and Riddle. He considered his biggest follies the neglect he had shown his family and the hesitation he'd shown when confronted with problems of his own creation.

The tracks were slowly starting to disappear in the bright mist.

Why had he let Harry live with relatives that were emotionally abusive? It was true that the blood protection was the biggest reason. He'd created this problem however when he left a child of less than one and a half year old on their doorstep with only a letter. Maybe he should have forced them to see a psychiatrist when the situation became clear or... There probably were many things he could have done, but he hadn't. He'd believed the situation wasn't so bad at first, that shouldn't pressure the family even more after he'd practically forced them to take Harry in, that the situation would be resolved shortly before Harry's seventeenth birthday anyway. _Too many excuses._ Maybe Tom would have turned out different if he'd paid more attention to him or he should have found a more... permanent solution to Tom when Tom changed his attitude from 'I can hurt people' to 'I can kill people'. _Too many mistakes._

The platform was slowly swallowed up in an eternal mist.

He really had to wonder, had Harry Potter really come to him or had his mind recognized his need for closure and given him this by conjuring a Harry Potter that had followed his plan, knew about the follies of Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and still forgave him? Would Ariana show up next to forgive him? Would Gellert show up to tell him that it was all a mistake and that it didn't bother him all that much, that living without magic almost half of his life was a pain, but that death made it all better?

The ground near his feet seemed to linger the longest. Looking down he recognized the end was coming near and the start of a new adventure. There, in the distant, he could already hear his name being called. Would it be real? What was real? Did it matter?

Would it be pleasant?

* * *

Ok, this is the end of the one-shot. However I came up with a bit that could make it a crossover, but I don't know if I want to bother.

* * *

He started walking forward when he noticed that it wasn't his name being called, it sounded more like a person screaming; and coming closer if the slight Doppler Effect was any indication. Trying to move through, the now all encompassing bright mist, towards the sound, he started to make out a strange figure. It seemed to come from below, but it was hard to make out directions in the mist, and rapidly closing on his position.

What appeared was a blonde man pulled by what seemed to be a massively horned and winged man. While the blonde seemed to hold himself totally still, he voiced constant pained scream.

Dumbledore, while dead, still had reflexes which would leave many experienced duellers green with envy. Waving his wand at the massive demonic seeming figure to unleash his great magic he discovered that he could as well have been waving a twig for all that seemed to happen. Seeing that his magic was useless he rapidly changed strategy. Being completely surrounded by only mist and not one to leave another being in pain, the only option left to him was trying to physically engage the two.

The horned man was now practically racing past him. Dumbledore leapt forward, hoping to collide with the blonde. Best case scenario, the horned man would release the blonde because of the shock. Worst case... well better not to think about that now, the contact between the two seemed to cause the blonde constant pain, which didn't seem like a nice way to spend eternity.

When Dumbledore almost reached the two a strange pull started to affect him. Instead of reaching the two he started to move into the opposite direction from the two, moving downward. The two seemed to increase in speed in the opposite direction of his direction. The pull was increasing and he seemed to go faster or was it the others who were going faster?

Suddenly he saw the ground, he was moving towards the ground at an incredible speed. There seemed to be a red mist slowly getting smaller below him. When he was almost near he recognized his destination, he was going to land directly on an infant. The red mist seemed to be slowly disappearing into the same infant.

While his wand hadn't worked before, Dumbledore knew he had to slow down or he'd crush the baby.

Calling on his considerable magic he started to 'will' himself to slow down. Using magic like this wasn't something that the average wizard could do and it had the most similarities with accidental magic. He couldn't exactly control what would happen, but he would try to stop himself from smashing into the infant.

It wouldn't be enough, he was going too fast. The gravity he felt wasn't so easily stopped, and his magic seemed to respond less and less the closer he came to the baby. The pull he had felt when he neared the pair in the afterlife was now centred on the infant.

The red mist he had seen when he'd appeared here had disappeared by this time into, what seemed to be, a strange drawing or maybe runes on the baby's stomach.

When he hit the baby, he'd expected to stop dead, with the death of the infant as a consequence. Instead he was disappearing into the infant. He felt his magic disappear into the strange runes on the baby's stomach. Albus' magic seemed to have stopped the pull he'd been fighting the whole way down. Instead of being sucked into the runes like the strange mist and his magic had been, he was slowly absorbed into the baby.

He could feel a hunger slowly fill him, his first physical sensation since dying. Albus didn't know, but the body he now inhabited hadn't eaten since he'd been born. An unusual urge overwhelmed Albus, and for the first time in hundred years he started to loudly cry.

* * *

If I'm going to continue this crossover Albus will have overwhelmed or just completely replaced Naruto. I already have some elements I want to include if I continue, but I don't think I have time to ever continue it.


End file.
